


Last Kiss

by QueenChaos_5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Kamino, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChaos_5/pseuds/QueenChaos_5
Summary: After the battle of Kamino, Shaak finds Colt.
Relationships: Colt/Shaak Ti
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD YOU THE NEXT ON WOULD BE ANGST!

As soon as the battle was over, she went looking for him. But what she found horrified her. In the chaos of the battle she didn’t recognize it, but his force signature had gotten very weak, almost gone. Yet it didn’t prepare her for what she found. Colt was lying on the ground in one of the hallways, helmet off, and a lightsaber hole burned through his chest. Shaak Ti rushed over to him, he wasn’t dead, not yet. But she knew that this wound would be his last. She knelt on the ground and pulled his head into her lap. 

“Colt, I am so, _so_ sorry I couldn’t protect you.” She whispered. 

His eyes flickered open and he glanced up at her. “Sha-General…” he started. 

She shushed him with a hand to his cheek, “You can call me Shaak. You deserve it.” 

“Sh-she k-kissed me…” he murmured, pain shining in his eyes. 

Shaak didn’t have to ask who. She knew it was Ventress. Grievous didn’t have lips.

Colt shifted, and immediately winced. “Sh-Shaak, I’m scared…w-why did she k-kiss me? I was the only one who got kissed. It….. W-why…?” 

“ I do not know Colt. But I wish I could ease your suffering.”

“You’re h-here….that...counts. I...I love you Shaak. I’m s-sorry” Colt murmured, his voice strained and low. He tried to take a deep breath, but it was too shallow, too quiet.

“I love you too, Colt. I only wish we could be saying this at a better time.” She smiled at him. A sad smile. 

“Me too Shaak, m-me too.” He could feel his life slipping away. The growing darkness getting louder and louder. He whimpered and stared up at her with tears in his eyes. “I d-didn’t wa-want my last kiss to be from _her.”_

“It won’t be.” She promised. She pressed a kiss to his lips, as the light faded from his eyes. “I love you Colt. And always will.”


End file.
